Robin Hoods of Korea
by Dissonanita
Summary: A five year old girl, loose brown hair that reaches her mid-back and bright blue eyes shinning, dressed in blue shorts and a black tank top sat on a log with nine Korean boys, the oldest only being six years older than herself, sitting on the ground infront of her. She was the youngest out of all of them but the boys sat listening to their American friend. The girl was telling them
1. Allen

I jerk awake, breathing hard.

"That dream. Every night I have it." I said to myself

It felt more like a memory but I don't ever recall going to Korea. I threw off the cover and looked at my alarm. It was already seven in the morning. Sighing I got up and made my way to my bathroom. I quickly showered and got dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, slipped on my skate shoes and I was out the door, down the stairs where I found Jack Jones, my personal assistant waiting for me.

"Good morning Miss Wolfram." he said

"What is it Jones?" I said with a sigh something has went wrong

"Your company in Korea has been getting attack for lack of a better word." he said

I looked at him with confusion. "Attacked?"

"Yes. Lately in Korea big companies have been getting broken into. Money is disappearing but reappearing in the accounts of some of the poorer workers or poor families. Lately they have been trying to do the same to yours. They have calling themselves the Robin Hoods of Korea." he said

"I remember that. It has been happening in South Korea." I said

"Yes ma'am."

"Jones we are going to Korea." I said as I walked out the front door

"Our plane leaves in an hour." said Jones following me

~An hour later~  
I was about to board the plane with Jones when my father came and pulled me to the side.

"I wanted to give you this." he said handing me a picture of me and nine Korean boys

"Those boys." I mumbled

"They were your best friends in Korea. You met them when we went to Korea to start the Korean branch of the company."

"Why don't I remember it?" I asked

He surged. "You were only five at the time."

"Thank you daddy." I said hugging him

Jones and I boarded the plane and was on our way to Korea.

~In Korea.~  
"Jones who is running my company in Korea?" I asked

"I can't seem to recall his name but I haven't heard good things about him." he said

The car pulled infront of a very tall building. Wolfram company. The company that has their paws in everything. We got out and walked in, ingorning the protests of everyone. We stopped infront of a door. The plate on it said President Son. I heard yelling coming from behind the door. I walked in.

A Korean guy in his early thirties, who I assume was President Son because of the very nice suit, was yelling at a very cute janitor. Black hair with his left ear pierced. I wasn't sure if the other one was. The boy who looked to be my age saw us first which caused the other to look to.

"Get out of my office!" he yelled in English

"My name is Serenity Wolfram and if you valued your job i suggest you shut up." I said with a growl

At the sound of my name the boy's eyes widen.

President Son laughed. "You are telling me that you are the stupid brat that runs this company? Look at you! You are dressed like a normal girl with jeans and a tank top!"

I grinned at the fool. "Jones take Son here to the head janitor and inform them that he will now be cleaning. He won't be president anymore."

"Oh course Miss Wolfram." Jones said bowing

The fool stopped laughing. "Hey get your hands off of me!''

"Guards please help Jones." I said

Son was out of the office along with everyone else leaving me alone with the boy. I got a better look at him and he seems familiar.

"What's your name?" I asked him

"Oh Jin Min." he said last name first

I was walking to the desk when he said his name. My back to him so he didn't see my eyes widen. He was on the boys in my dream and in the picture dad gave me that was in my pocket. Allen is what we called him, no wonder he was surprised by my name.

I decided to play. "So Allen how would you like to be president?" I asked as I sat down in the chair

He grinned at me. "I don't remember saying my name was Allen."

"Oh do you not go by Allen anymore? That makes me sad." I said

"Why?" he asked confused

"I missed my Allen." I said "One of my Robin Hoods."

Than it dawned on me. The vow the boys made to me. They vowed to become the Robin Hoods of Korea. Well shit.

"Allen?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Did you and the others really keep your vow?" I asked the hurt showing that they would attack my company

Allen's eyes widened. He knew what I meant. He rushed to my side and dropped to his knees. "Yes we did. But you have to believe me we aren't the ones attacking your company. We have no reason too. We know you are always donating to different things and helping out families. I am here to find out who is."

He had tears in his eyes.

"I believe you." I said as I too got on my knees and hugged him. "Tell the others I'm back."

We got up right at Jones walked through the door. He looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

"Jones this is one of my best friends that I made here when I was five, Allen. He is also the president." I said putting my arm around his waist I was too short for his shoulders.

"Welcome aboard President Allen." Jones said with a bow

"Jones we have a traitor in our mist blaming the Robin Hoods of Korea for the attacks on my company. They probably want our money for themselves." I said walking to him

"What do you have in mind?" Jones asked

"Why we are going to call upon the true Robin Hoods of Korea!" I said grinning

"Oh?" said Jones with a raised eyebrow.

"Allen get the others. We have some planning to do." I said turning to Allen

Allen looked at Jones like he didn't trust him.

"Don't worry he can be trusted." I assured him

Allen nodded and left closing the door behind him. I sat back in the chair behind the desk. Jones stood infront of me. He knew of the vow and my trip to Korea, I had told him on the plane. He already knew that my childhood friends were the true Robin Hoods.

"What is your plan?" Jones asked

"Right now play it off as if everything is normal." I said grinning

"Could Son be behind it?" Jones asked

"Too stupid and full of himself."

Allen came back with a smile on his face. He walked to my and bowed. "My sweet Maid Marian your Robin Hoods have heard your call and on their way back."

"Good. I can't wait to be reunited with them." I said

We finally made our way back to our hotel. Allen insisted that he stay with me. So he slept on the couch in my room. Soon I fell in a dreamless sleep.


	2. Ji Su

I heard the squeak of my window sliding open. Wide awake I pretended to be asleep. Slowly opening one eye, I saw a guy in my room. It was dark but I could tell that he had black hair and was dressed in black armor.

"So she is back." I heard him whisper

I knew who it was by the attitude in the voice. He had never been good at being quite.

"Same attitude and same loudness." I said

I saw him jump as I sat up. "Hello Ji Su."  
He smiled at me. "Hello."

"Where are the others? And why are you here at four in the morning?" I asked annoyed

"The others aren't here yet. I wished to see our Maid Marian all grown up." he said with a grin

I sighed. "Are you coming in to Allen?"

He slowly climbed in through the window he was also dressed in black armor. I wonder how they move in that?

"Allen and Ji Su." I said getting up

They looked at each other before looking at me again.

I hugged them tight. "I'm sorry for leaving."

They hugged me back. "We know."

"So the plan?" asked Ji Su

"When everyone is here." I said


End file.
